


Under The Mistletoe.

by QueenBee1993



Series: Holiday Shenanigans. [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Consensual, Cute, Fun, Funny, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mistletoe, One Shot, Platonic Kissing, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet Fluff, Transformer, cute fluff, holiday fun, holiday kiss, its all good, kiss, kiss among friends, light fluff, light humor, robot fun, robot love, spread the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBee1993/pseuds/QueenBee1993
Summary: What's a kiss among good friend, right?





	Under The Mistletoe.

 

"Miko cut that out! Get that thing out of my face!" Jack spat. Dodging, weaving away from the pink tipped girl that chased after him. In her slim hands was a skinny wooden pole with a red ribbon tied at it's tip. Down on the other end of the ribbon were three bells and a little green plant.

"Oh come on Jack! Can't you see that Arcee wants a big ol' kiss!" Miko giggled out as she tried to catch up to the older teen. Arcee tilted her helm over at the kids, watching them as they ran around the entirety of the main area of the base. Jack darted around Bumblebee's peds and then between Smokescreen's. Bumblebee was already used to the children running around at the base, so his response was nonchalant as he walked over toward his charge. Smokescreen on the other hand, was having a spark attack as he lifted his right ped and made an awkward sidestep to the right. His optics were wide in a worried gaze as the kids continued to run around he peds.

"Whoa, Whoa! Guys! I almost stepped on one of you!" the young mech's helm moved side to side as his optics swirled rapidly, focusing on the kids maneuvering around his peds. Jack hopped over his left ped and begun to shield himself from Miko, moving back and forth in the opposite direction of the girl.

"Tell her to knock it off!"

"Never! Not until yo-Hey!" Miko shouted.

Smokescreen plucked the wooden pole from the young teen's hands and brought it up close to his optics, examining it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's called a Mistletoe! Now give it back!" Miko snapped.

"No! Keep that thing away from her! She's been harassing everybody, including me and Raf all day in school!" Jack spoke out, using the opportunity to get a far as Miko as he could.

"I'm not complaining." The youngest of the children spoke out cheerfully from the couch. He was locked in a video game battle between a boss. Jack rolled his eyes at Raf's direction.

"Oh yea? that's because you got a kiss from the head cheerleader." Jack spat.

Raff kept on playing with a large smile on his face.

"A kiss?"

"Yea…it's an old tradition for two people under the Mistletoe to share a…kiss. It's suppose to bring 'peace' or something like that, but SOME PEOPLE use it the thing for their own benefits just to tease other people." Jack answered.

"I regret nothing!" Miko pipped up.

Smokescreen looked down at the little thing in his servo as he accesses the internet for more information about it. A wide grin grew on his smooth face as he quickly walked over towards Arcee, who was resting by the Christmas tree, sharing Energon with Bulkhead and Wheeljack as they spoke about their famous wrecker adventures.

"...Hey Arcee~"

"What is it, Smokescreen?" The two wheeler replied as she brought her Energon cube up to her mouth plates.

Smokescreen lowered his body by the bent of his knees and raised the little pole above his helm and gave it a quick jerk. The little gold bells let out a little jingle that caught everyone's attention. Arcee glanced at the Mistletoe then back at Smokescreen. She huffed out a light laugh before rolling her optics.

" I know what that little thing is. Not in your spark-life kid." The femme replied coolly, waving him off with her left servo. Bumblebee radioed out the sounds of a ' _ crash and burn'  _ from his speakers, causing the two wreckers to go off on a laughing fit.

"Wow talk about a crash and burn." Bulkhead chuckled out. Wheeljack leaned body closer to his dear friend.

"What crash? That was all burn." Wheeljack added.

Bulkhead leaned forward and patted Wheeljack on his knee joint, wheezing out his laughter. Wheeljack, with his arms crossed in front of his chassis, lowered his helm. His upper body bounced up and down rapidly from his heavy chuckles.

Jack and Raf tried to contain their laughter. Miko on the other hand, was on her back laughing so hard that tears begun to pool on the corners of her eyes.

Smokescreen dropped his shoulder panels and lowered his door wings, watching his comrades laughing it up at his rejection. He vented out a sigh and rolled his optics away from the group. He quickly rose and turned his back at them.

"Hahaha, very funny guys." He mumbled, obviously embarrassment from the whole scene. He walked away from the snickering group, passing the balcony.

"Well that wasn't very nice."

Smokescreen optics shifted at the direction of the voice and landed on Jack's mother. In her hands, she held a white mug, filled with hot tea. She raised the mug up towards her mouth and puckered her gloss covered lips, gently blowing air into the mug.

_ "Well…kiss is a kiss…." _ The young mech thought as he slouched his upper body and lowered his door wings as far as they could go.

"No it wasn't..." he jutted out his bottom mouthplate in the form of a pout, " I just wanted to join in on the holiday fun as much as I could…you know, decorating the tree, singing Christmas carols…" he raised his servo and stared at the Mistletoe in a sad stare. "standing under the Mistletoe."

"Awww Smokescreen, I knew that you wanted to participate in the holidays, but I didn't know how much it really meant for you…" June said with guilt in her voice. She stepped forward towards the yellow railing and gave the pouting mech a reassuring smile. "How about I give you a kiss under the Mistletoe?"

Smokescreen raised his wings and smiled eagerly down at June.

"Oh wow June, would really do that for me!?"

"Sure."

"Oh man, that was fun-WHOA JACK LOOK AT YOUR MOM!" Miko screamed as she shoved Jack's shoulder, nearly knocking him over.

"What- what's go-OH MY GOD, MOM!" Jack's shouted with shock and horror in his cracked voice. Everyone at the base stood still with wide optics and jaws hung open.

Smokescreen held the yellow railing with his left servo, leaning over towards June, kissing her. His wings were lowered and still as the two shared the kiss. After they parted, Smokescreen rose pridefully and fluttered his door wings.

" Who's laughing now? I got a kiss from a femme!" Smokescreen bantered at the stunned group. His smug grin held some shine from June's lip gloss.

"Dude! You just kissed my mom!" the boy yelled.

"That was uncalled for, Smokescreen" Arcee scorned as she got up at stood beside her charge.

" What? We were under the Mistletoe. It's traditional for two beings to kiss underneath it." The mech replied, standing his ground. He lowered his body down at Arcee's height and continued, "and I'm not the type of bot to break tradition, especially if it's meaning behind it is to bring peace." He turned his helm over at June for support. The human mother nodded and simply shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

"He has a point." She agreed, taking a sip of her tea. Jack turned his head over at his mom, taken back at her reply. His dark eyebrows knitted together as his face grew red.

B-but mom! You can't just go around kissing...bots!" the teen whined. June sighed before resting the bottom of her mug down on the railing.

"Jack, it was just a ' _ kiss among friends" _ , nothing more. You don't need to get upset for such a silly thing, I raised you better than that."

Jack lowered his head in submission as he awkwardly raised his hand to rub the back of his head.

"Sorry mom…" He muttered embarrassingly.

"Well if it's just a "kiss among friends" deal..." the large green mech spoke, breaking the tension. He raised his servo up slightly above his helm, "Can I get a kiss too?"

"Oh my…" June giggled. The peach of her cheeks quickly turned pink.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee barked.

"What!?"

"You can't just kiss her after what just happened!" the two-wheeler replied with an annoying sting in her voice.

"Yea she's right, you're gonna need this." Smokescreen spoke out as he tossed the little wooden stick over at Bulkhead. The wrecker grabbed the pole with ease and walked over towards the balcony. Arcee sidestepped in front of him with her arms firmly on her hips and a glare in her optics.

"Bulkhead" She warned.

"Oh Arcee, it's okay. I'm totally fine with it." June assured her. Arcee turned her helm over at June with wide optics. She then huffed out and raised her servos up in defeat.

"Fine, knock yourself out."

"Come guys, don't start kissin my mom- "

"Jack." June stared down at her son. Jack slumped his shoulders and held his tongue.

Bulkhead got his kiss on the smooth side of his face, just above his chin guard.

"Awww, thanks June, I feel like a brand new mech." He smiled.

June smiled back, " Oh, your welcome, Bulkead."

Bulkhead turned his wide body around and tossed the tiny stick over at Bumblebee.

The young scout whirled out a cry as he caught the stick in his servos. He walked over towards June and stood in front of her, fumbling the little pole with his digits. He peeped out a small chirp as June lifted one hand from her mug and gently touched the yellow armor that covered his mouth plates. June guided his helm closer towards her and kissed the smooth metal of his cheek. The young scout's door wings fluttered rapidly as he felt her warm lips on his protoform.

His radio blared to life,

" _ This kiss is something I can't resist _

_ Your lips are undeniable _

_ This kiss is something I can't risk _

_ Your heart is unreliable!" _

June begun to laugh as her rosy cheeks and the brim of her nose grew a darker shade of pink.

Wheeljack rolled his optics as he grabbed the scout's right wing and tugged him backwards, throwing him off balance. Bumblebee whirled out in surprise as Wheeljack took the chance and snatched the wooden pole out of Bumblebee's servo.

Bumbleebee got up and begun to yell out all sorts of beeps and chirps at the wrecker before stopping at the sounds of heavy and evenly paced foot falls approaching their way.

"What's going on?" Prime spoke. Wheeljack walked over at Optimus with the Mistletoe in his servo. Optimus lowered his helm at his smaller comrade and held out his servo. Wheeljack placed the tiny stick in the middle of Optimus servo before giving the Prime a lopsided grin.

"Ms. June Darby here is so graciously giving out  _ "among friends" _ kisses to us. It's a common thing during it's time of the year, it's traditional for everyone who's under this little thing to share kiss." Wheeljack tilted his helm at June with a sly smirk, "Ain't that right darlin?"

June hid her bashful smile behind her mug as she nodded.

"And she has allowed her consent for these actions?"

"Yup, she sure does. Her son over there, isn't really feelin the holiday spirit though. "

"That's, cause you guys are all kissing my mom!" The hunched over teen barked out.

"See? What a Grinch."

"I see... I understand that you all have June's consent; however, you need to take Jack's discomfort under consideration." The prime spoke out. He could see by the reaction of his mechs, that his words   weren't the ones they wanted to hear. Jack straighten his back, his face beamed with agreement as he stared up at Optimus. "However," he continued, "If June has consented and has no qualms on these actions, then Jack should trust his mother's judgment." 

The teen hunched over again and marched over towards Raf and Miko who stayed by the couch, watching the whole scene with a bag of holiday candies in their hands.

Wheeljack rested his servos on his hips, "So you holdin the Mistletoe, are ya gonna leave June waitin? You don't want to break their tradition to bring 'peace among beings', right?"

Optimus glanced down at the Mistletoe then up at Wheeljack. Behind white Wrecker were the rest of the Autobot mechs with eager looks in their optics. The Autobot leader stepped over towards the balcony and lowered the majority of his massive upper body down towards her. He felt her lips tenderly tough his metal skin. 

"Thank you June..."

"You're welcome" She winked.

Optimus gave her a warm smile as he rose his massive body. He handed the mistletoe back to Wheeljack, before heading over towards the large green tinted monitors.

The wrecker gave June his signature grin, making his way over towards her.

"Well...Pucker up, princess..."

He reached his arm over the railing and moved his servo behind June. She felt his metal digits gently press against her back, tilting her body back slightly. His scarred mouthplates locked with her soft lips. She could feel the rough edges of his scars against her lips.

"Jackie, you dog you!" Bulkhead chuckled. Jack groaned out in disgusted as he grabbed one of the couch pillows and hid his face underneath it. 

"What the frag is going on in here!? I can't work with all this noise! " The medic yelled out as he charged over towards the group from his medical lab.

Wheeljack released June and smirked at Ratchet.

"Nothing Doc, just giving your nurse here a traditional  _ and _ memorable holiday kiss. Ain't that right darlin?"

June opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the grouchy CMO.

"First off. She isn't MY nurse. She is just a nurse! Second, you wouldn't know what  _ 'memorable' _ was, if it came up and bit you right on your sorry aft!" The medic spat.

"Oh really…Well then," Wheeljack tossed the mistletoe at Ratchet. Ratchet caught the pole and glanced down at it in confusion. "Why don't you show me and Ms. Darby here what a memorable kiss is."

"Puuuhhlease, as if I would lower myself to such nonsense!'

"You don't have to such an aft about it, Ratchet." Smokescreen spoke out as he walked over by June. She held he mug up to her face, sipping the rest of her tea. Her slim eyebrows were knitted together in a slight frown. It was obvious that Ratchet's rude words had stung her.

"Yea Ratchet, after that kiss, I feel like I can take down a whole army of cons." Bulkhead joined in. Bumblebee chirped in agreement.

Ratchet sighed out.

"I…okay fine, you want to see a real traditional kiss? Fine. Pay attention, you might just learn something." Ratchet said harshly and tossed back the Mistletoe at Wheeljack, "I won't be needing this." He added as begun to shift and transform into his paramedic form. Ratchet activated his holoform beside June. He grabbed the empty mug from her hands and leisurely tossed it at the couch, between Jack and Raff.

"Ratchet you don't have to do thi- "

"Hush now" he commanded in a hushed tone, as he grabbed both of her hands and pulled her close. The sudden action caused the nurse to brace herself with her hands on his broad chassis. She jerked her hands away from his armor, but Ratchet caught her hands and placed them back on his chassis.

"Ratchet, this isn't nec-" June lost her voice as soon as she felt Ratchet's warm servos on her skin.

Ratchet's servos tenderly held the sides of June's head, practically engulfing her narrow neck in his servos. His stern gaze had June's eyes locked within his. Ratchet tilted her head up as he lowered his helm towards her, slowly closing the space between them. The kiss was soft, but controlling. His mouthplates were warm and smooth against her own. He then moved one of his servos away from June neck and lowered it down on the small of her back, tilting her back to deepen the kiss. June felt her eyes flutter closed as she was losing herself her kiss with the old and grouchy medical officer.

The CMO slowly parted the kiss and rose June back up. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks, nose and lips were tainted red.

"That's how it's done, now if you excuse me, there's work to be done. Now i want you all to quiet down the racket." Ratchet quickly deactivated his holoform and returned back to his regular body. He then turned around, walked down across the base and down into the long hallway, leaving behind the awestricken group and a nurse, still frozen in her place. Her fingers lightly touching her lips.

Miko leaned over at Jack and whispered,

"Hey Jack, what do you think it's gonna be like, having Ratchet as your dad?"

"Miko…"

"Yea?"

"Shut up…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little fic. Love ya all and pardon for any typos.


End file.
